


Don't Touch

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little smut fic of Halemore I wrote for a friend's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuronoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronoir/gifts).



> Happy birthday Mike! I hope you enjoy this little Halemore smut piece I wrote for your birthday!

           “Look, all I’m saying is you aren’t the only one who can play the Orphan card,” Jackson spouts at Isaac, fiddling with his sunglasses as he peers up at the other.

           Isaac gives him an unimpressed look before turning towards Derek. “Do you see what I have to put up with here?” he asked, voice almost pleading, but less upset and more annoyed.

           Derek, for his part, just gives a long suffering sigh and stares at Jackson. “Stop being a dick Jackson.”

           “Make me,” Jackson retorts, and the smirk that curls his lips is one Derek knows too well.

           “Don’t test me Jackson,” Derek warns, but a smile rests on his face as he moves towards the smaller man.

           Jackson tilts his head, leaning back in the chair he’s occupying in Derek’s loft. He reaches up to rest his hands behind his head.

           “Tell Isaac you’re sorry for being an asshole Jackson,” Derek instructs.

           “No.”

           “Jackson…”

           “N. O. No.”

           “Isaac, give us a minute?” Derek asks, spinning to face Isaac.

           Shrugging Isaac heads towards the door, texting someone, probably Scott, as he slides it closed.

           “You’re going to apologize to Isaac for being so rude,” Derek tells Jackson as he inches closer.

           “Oh really? And why am I going to do that?” Jackson asks, still smirking, glasses tucked on the collar of his shirt where it’s unbuttoned to just the first few buttons, barely revealing the little wisps of chest hair that Jackson hasn’t yet waxed this month.

           Derek leans in, broad arms resting on either side of the arms of Jackson’s chair, boxing him in. “Because I told you to,” he grins, lips pulled up over his teeth; face only inches from Jackson’s own.

           He can see Jackson gulp, swallowing thickly as his eyes flash up to Derek’s, then down to his arms and his chest still covered in just his usual grey Henley. They’ve been hooking up for a while, and it’s not exactly a relationship, but they’ve progressed to the point where they each know what the other wants, and above all else, Jackson likes to let go of his preciously held control.

           That’s precisely why Derek grips each of the younger boy’s wrists, tight, but not too tight, and presses them above his head. A knee presses between Jackson’s legs, the other man subconsciously spreading them wider apart to allow Derek access.

           “Yes Sir,” Jackson finally says, knowing what’s coming and entirely ready for it.

           Derek smiles, bright and happy, but just the barest hint of predatory as he holds Jackson’s hands there. “Don’t move,” he orders, and then slowly kisses down Jackson’s jaw.

           By now Jackson has learned to be obedient, fi only to get what he wants. Derek likes to be in control and he can respect that, at least here. Jackson likes to be dominated, not something he’d ever admit outside the bedroom, but considering his history with Lydia Martin, it wasn’t too big a jump to make.

           Jackson shivers as Derek’s lips flutter across his jaw, down his neck to his collarbone. Derek noses at the skin there, teeth nipping at soft flesh as his fingers deftly begin to unbutton Jackson’s shirt. He’d tried just ripping the buttons off once during a scene, but he’d had to stop when Jackson nearly cried as he watched the buttons on his Gucci shirt rolling all over the floor.

           Soon enough Jackson’s chest is bared, he’s filled out since he graduated high school, coming home from college with a nipple piercing and a smattering of light chest hair that Derek kind of loves. Jackson shudders out a moan as Derek’s teeth tease his nipple, scratching against the bar and tugging at it.

           “Oh God,” Jackson moans, fingers coming down to rest in Derek’s hair.

           Derek stops then, looking up at him sharply. “Jackson.” He warns, and that’s all the boy needs to remember his place, that he was meant to stay still and not touch, so he places his hands back behind his head.

           “Sorry Sir,” he says, cowed, but soon enough his expression changes back to one of ecstasy as Derek works his other nipple in his warm, wet mouth. Jackson whines, hips grinding up towards Derek’s own as he needs more friction. He’s painfully hard in his too tight jeans and Derek’s ministrations are only making him leak more. “Derek, please, Sir,” he pants, but keeps his hands where they were placed by Derek.

           With a smirk of his own, Derek flips open the button on his fly, adroitly pulling Jackson’s cock free and giving it a few experimental tugs. His sub keens, but stays still for the most part. “Good boy,” Derek praises, sinking to his knees and kissing the tip of Jackson’s weeping cock.

           Jackson’s cock is long and lean, with neatly trimmed pubes that make blowjobs a breeze for Derek. Not that Derek is usually the one on his knees, Jackson much more found of taking Derek’s thick member in his mouth for what seems like hours on end. If only he’d known all these years that all he needed to do to shut Jackson up was put his cock in his mouth.

           Derek blows cold air over Jackson’s dick, making him whine and dribble more pre-cum. He kisses up from the base, little faint brushes that tickle more than caress, but when he reaches the tip again his tongue flicks out to lick at his slit. Jackson tastes salty on his tongue, but it isn’t entirely unpleasant and Derek repeats the process a few more times, letting his lips slowly sink down and envelop Jackson’s manhood on the last repetition.

           “Sir, m-may I please touch you,” Jackson stutters, fingers wringing against themselves as he struggles to keep his hands to himself.

           Green eyes look up, lips locked around Jackson’s cock, saying nothing. He keeps sucking, taking him down to the base and kissing Jackson’s abdomen. Jackson shakes again form the pleasure of it, hips being held down now by Derek to keep him from fucking into his throat.

           Pulling off with a pop, Derek gives Jackson a few more strokes before grabbing his pants and pulling them all the way off. Leaning over as he stands, he picks him up in a firefighter’s carry, hefting Jackson towards his room and the bed.

           Once there he drops Jackson on the soft blankets with a smile. “Turn over,” he commands, watching with amusement as Jackson scurries to flip on his belly, cock hard and hanging between his legs and now pressed into the mattress as he presents himself.

           Kneeling behind him, Derek massages his hands down Jackson’s back, making sure he’s relaxed and ready for whatever comes next. A sigh of contentment leaves the younger man, and Derek scoots further down the bed, kissing down Jackson’s back until he reaches that pert ass. He gives it a few swats, watching the tender flesh pink up where his hand was, then soothing it with kisses and licks of his tongue.

           Jackson practically purrs at the attention, the sweet mixture of pain and pleasure always getting the boy riled up more than anything else. Once Derek is satisfied with the color he’s brought into those meaty cheeks, he uses his large hands to spread Jackson open.

           He’s never been sure if Jackson is just naturally rather smooth here, or if he shaves or something else, considering how high maintenance he can be at times, but whatever the cause Jackson’s pink hole trembles at being exposed.

           Derek breathes out over his hole, receiving a choked off sob from Jackson in response. Slowly he flattens his tongue and laves over the other’s entrance, holding Jackson’s hips in place as he gets him wet with his tongue. It only takes a few minutes of rimming for Jackson to devolve into a whimpering mess, clutching at the sheets for dear life, ass rocking back towards Derek’s face and tongue.

           “Please, please fuck me, Sir,” Jackson gasps, looking over his shoulder at Derek with that pout that he finds irresistible. His cock is leaking all over the sheets and there’s saliva running down his crack from Derek’s generous rimjob.

           Rubbing at his cheeks, Derek kneels on the bed, looking down at Jackson. “You promise to be a good boy and apologize to Isaac? Do you Jax?” he asks, using the pet name that they only do in private.

           “I promise, I’ll be a good boy, just please fuck me,” Jackson begs, and that’s all Derek needs to hear. He reaches over to his nightstand to grab the bottle of lube he keeps there, slicking his fingers quickly and pressing one easily inside Jackson.

           Jackson has the tightest hole he’s ever fucked, but also one of the easiest to open up, so it only takes a minute of fucking him with one finger before Derek is slipping a second in alongside it. He scissors him open for a while, listening to Jackson’s breath hitching and speeding up with each press, fingers curling to glance over his prostate. At that Jackson bites the pillow to hold in any more embarrassing noises, So Derek keeps going, little quick, firm circles drawn over his prostate until Jackson breaks down and cries out in pleasure again.

           By the time he works him up to three fingers Jackson is babbling incoherently, fucking himself on Derek’s fingers with a steady rhythm. He grips the base of Jackson’s cock to keep him from cumming as he slips the pinky in at last, opening his sub as much as he can. Jackson makes a mewling noise and Derek knows he’s beyond ready, slipping his fingers free and coating his cock with lube as well as drizzling a bit over Jackson’s stretched hole.

           Derek lets his cock slide between Jackson’s cheeks for a moment as he leans over him, kissing up his back and to his neck, nipping at his jaw. One strong arm wraps around Jackson from the front, pulling him up until his hips are arched off the bed, resting his weight on his chest.

           “Hurry up,” Jackson says, finally getting impatient. He’s usually pretty submissive, but once he gets closer to orgasm he gets bossier.

           “Patience, you’ll be filled soon enough, good boys have patience,” Derek intones, working a mark into Jackson’s neck as he lines himself up.  

           The first push is always the sweetest, Jackson’s body opening so sweetly for Derek. He glides all the way in with one tortuously slow press of his cock until he’s fully seated. Jackson keens, body adjusting to the thickness of Derek’s cock, more than his fingers could ever be. Stilling his hips, he holds Jackson close, kissing him fiercely as he lets his ass get accustomed to the intrusion before moving.

           Soon enough Jackson is grinding his hips into Derek’s crotch, looking for more friction. “Please,” he begs, but makes no further move beyond that. Derek admires it, someone so desperate for it, but still enough sense to hold back. If he let him, Jackson would flip them over and ride him hard until he reached orgasm, but Derek isn’t going to let him.

           He pulls out and presses back in with one long drag, cockhead sliding over Jackson’s prostate each time. Slowly he works up a nice rhythm, short, shallow thrusts that leave Jackson biting his pillow. Derek slides his arms down Jackson’s, feeling the toned muscle there, more a man now than the boyish charm they held only a few short years ago. The corded strength there is evident as he moves further up, clasping their hands together, Derek’s larger one over Jackson’s slightly smaller hand.

           Jackson needs release, he knows that and is willing to give it, but he also has rules, rules that Jackson is only too aware of. He wants to thrust himself against the sheets, Derek knows, but he holds off, letting Derek zero in on his prostate as he picks up speed and power, barreling into Jackson with all his strength.

           “Gonna’ cum like this, aren’t you? Just from my cock inside you?” Derek asks, voice pitched low and hungry.

           “Y-yes, Sir,” Jackson replies, voice broken and strained from the screams that Derek is currently wrenching out of him with each thrust.

           Derek spreads his legs, opening Jackson wider and changing the angle just enough to get at him better. Jackson groans in frustration, needing to cum but not quite there yet. His pace increases, balls slapping against Jackson’s perfect ass as he speeds up.

           Once he hears the long, low whine Jackson is emitting he knows he’s close, which is good because Derek’s balls are already drawing up as well, and with a few more rough thrusts he feels Jackson clamp down on him like a vice as he shoots off beneath him.

           Derek fucks Jackson through his orgasm, reveling in the cries of pleasure he gets in return before finally spilling inside him at the height of Jacksons’ orgasm. They lay like that for a while; Derek draped over Jackson, bodies heaving and still connected.

           Finally Jackson huffs, shaking his ass, the normal cue for Derek to get off, to which he obliges. Jackson rolls on his back and Derek comes to lay next to him, letting Jackson then roll on top of his arm and rest his head on his chest.

           “Was it good?” Derek asks with a lazy, satisfied smile.

           Jackson hums and nods, nuzzling into Derek’s chest. After orgasm is the only time he’s like this really, soft and pliant and cuddly. Derek enjoys giving Jackson orgasms as much for the sex as he does for these brief moments where Jackson’s guard is completely down, free to be himself in a way even as a submissive he often feels he can’t. Another day Derek might go for round two, or Jackson might ask to do a real scene instead of just sex, but for now both are content to lay in each other’s arms, Jackson’s eyes slowly sliding shut as he rests against Derek’s chest, lulled to sleep by exertion and the gentle beating of Derek’s heart.

* * *

 

           The next day Isaac gets a text from Jackson apologizing for what he’d said the day before. He really doesn’t want to know what Derek did to make Jackson apologize, and he’s glad he’s no longer living at the loft, but moved out with Erica and Boyd so he doesn’t have to find out.


End file.
